


Do It Seriously (Not Just Slowly)

by dysfunctionalooza13 (belindarimbi13)



Series: Beragam [23]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Beribu Maap, M/M, Maaaaaapppppiiiin, Menjurus, Morally Ambiguous Character, Romance, Saya Enggak Nyangka Saya Nulis Ini
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/dysfunctionalooza13
Summary: Bagi Brendon, sekedar aksi di atas panggung saja tidak cukup. Seharusnya, Dallon juga bisa memahami. {#Octoberabble [Day 23 – Slow]}





	

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer : I do not own Panic! At The Disco. I own Beebo only.
> 
> {#Octoberabble [Day 23 – Slow]}

 

Bagi Brendon, sekedar aksi di atas panggung saja tidak cukup.

Sebagai _front-man_ yang terkenal penuh karisma dan cenderung liar, hampir semua orang yang mengenalnya paham dengan tingkah laku aneh Brendon—baik di atas panggung maupun di luar panggung. Semua personil band dan sebagian besar penggemar paham benar dengan kegilaannya.

Seharusnya, Dallon juga bisa memahami.

Tapi, setelah apa yang terjadi belakangan ini, agaknya ia semakin sulit menarik kesimpulan. Entah apa yang membuat Brendon begitu menggebu-gebu untuk memojokkan Dallon di sudut ruang ganti dan melakukan apapun yang insting liarnya suruh.  Brendon seolah tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuh bassis-nya barang semenit saja. Tidak di panggung, tidak juga di luar panggung. Ada sesuatu yang istimewa dengan mengalungkan tangan ke leher Dallon yang jenjang dan berjinjit untuk mengecupnya. Rasanya nyaris seperti candu. seakan Brendon tak bisa berhenti kecuali ia ingin menderita.

“ _Fuck off,_ Urie.”

Dallon menggeram, tapi tiga kata itu kembali terbungkam. Brendon begitu berdeterminasi untuk menciumnya. Tubuh Dallon terpenjara, terdorong menempel tembok, kesulitan melepaskan diri. Sial, padahal dirinya lebih jangkung dari Brendon tapi ia samasekali gagal menyingkirkan tubuh bocah yang satu ini (Dallon pikir dengan tingkah laku kekanakan seperti ini, Brendon cocok-cocok saja disebut bocah).

“Urie.” Ada nada mengancam saat nama itu disebutkan. Brendon menghembuskan napas kecewa (yang omong-omong terasa hangat di leher Dallon), lalu menarik wajahnya. Sorot mata Brendon sekelam malam—hingga sejenak Dallon lupa mau bicara apa.

Alih-alih merekatkan kembali bibirnya, Brendon berbisik lirih. “Ya, Weekes?”

“ _Knock it off._ ” Dallon mengerahkan segala kewarasannya untuk mengatakan hal itu. Dahi Brendon mengerut. Wajahnya tidak menampilkan ekspresi terkejut, hanya raut muka penuh tanya.

Dengan santai, ia malah menarik leher Dallon mendekat. “Apa aku terlalu bersemangat?”

Brendon tahu. Ia tidak perlu penolakan Dallon untuk tahu. Ia tak perlu peringatan Dallon untuk mengerti. Brendon mengenal setiap inci bibir Dallon lebih dari siapapun. Dan malah, mungkin ia juga mengenal baik bagian tubuh yang lain.

Dallon mendengus. Tapi tidak menjawab.

Brendon menempelkan tubuhnya lebih rapat lagi. Bibirnya kembali berbisik. “Apa aku terlalu terburu-buru?”

Terburu-buru bukan istilah yang tepat. Dallon sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia ingin Brendon berhenti melakukan apapun yang sedang ia ~~coba~~ lakukan sekarang ini. Dallon tidak tahu mana yang lebih buruk, meminta _front-man_ nya berhenti atau—

“ _I should do it slowly, shouldn’t I?”_

Dallon menutup mata. Embusan napas hangat di lehernya berubah menjadi panas. Seolah Brendon menjelajah area kulit di sana lalu memutuskan untuk menaikkan suhunya. Tangan Dallon yang tadinya terkepal jatuh di sisi tubuh, secara refleks terangkat saat lengan Brendon semakin memerangkapnya.

“ _You want it slow._ ” Dengan seduktif, Brendon meraih bagian belakang kepala Dallon dan mengelus rambutnya. Meskipun tidak melihat, Dallon tahu mata Brendon tertuju padanya—sepenuhnya menggoda agar ia balik memandang.

Menarik napas pelan, Dallon membalas. “ _Not just slowly—“_

Kedua tangannya terangkat dan hinggap di pinggang Brendon. Bagian _denial_ dirinya mulai luruh karena pesona sang _front-man._ Brendon terkesiap, merasakan gestur tidak biasa itu.

“— _do it seriously,_ Urie.” Kedua iris matanya memandang langsung pada iris mata Brendon. Dan seulas senyum terukir di bibir keduanya. Ada pengertian tak terucapkan. Ada kesepakatan tak kasat mata yang ditandatangani. Dan Dallon mengambil langkah inisiatif.

 

Jika harus mengaku, Brendon menyesal tidak menyeriusi Dallon sejak awal.

 

 

 

**fin**

 

**Author's Note:**

> ampun.  
> maapin  
> apa ini.  
> saya sampah banget emang.  
> engga jelas.  
> lelah liat drama bersliweran di te-el.  
> dan jadilah ini.  
> /kuburdiri/


End file.
